


I wish you had never trusted me.

by Fibi94



Series: Charmed One Shots [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, injured macy, very guilty harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: “I wish you never had trusted me” he says, his eyes fixed on the wound on her abdomen, it’s been a good hour since he healed all traces of an injury from her but he’s still looking at it, as if the blood is flowing





	I wish you had never trusted me.

_“I wish you never had trusted me” _he says, his eyes fixed on the wound on her abdomen, it’s been a good hour since he healed all traces of an injury from her but he’s still looking at it, as if the blood is flowing she doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s fighting to keep the tears at bay, she doesn’t need to see his eyes to know the pained look that is there and probably will stay there for some time.

“Harry look at me.” She says but he doesn’t his eyes stuck on the same spot, “Harry” she grabs his chin and makes him look at her, “I knew it, from the day we met really, I knew it I’d eventually hurt you.” He says, his admission shocks her, her grip flatters and he takes the opportunity to slip through her fingers. “It’s better you stay away from me” he says before he disappears, a deep cold setting over her entire body almost as if he took all warmth with him.


End file.
